Guinevere
by AwesomeEyes
Summary: Finn, Puck and Rachel all sing a song. One Shot.


**So, I thought about this, and thought it was kinda cute. So, please let me know what you think. The song is called Guinavere by ****YTCracker and MC Lars feat. . If you want to hear it while reading just type in on youtube "Guinavere rap" and choose the second one that is about 1:14 seconds long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song that is being sung. :) Wish I did, but I DON'T.**

"I love you!" Talking

_"I love you!" Singing_

**Love Eyes**

* * *

"Alright everyone," Mr. Shue said as he stood in front of the Glee Club in the choir room. "I have a new song I want Puck, Finn and Rachel to sing."

Rachel smiled and sat up a little straighter while Puck and Finn sunk into there seats. They hadn't really talked to eachother since the whole baby thing had come up. Finn was still mad at Puck fort knocking up his girl, Quinn. Which was totally understandable. Even Puck saw that, but that didn't mean that Puck wasn't mad at Finn for still being mad at him for something that they could have fixed forever ago.

But Puck didn't have it to bad, after Quinn had dumped him when Finn forgave her for cheating on him, Rachel and Puck had started hanging out more. Soon there were dating and everyone could see that they really liked each other.

"So, please come here and grab your papers." Mr. Shue said. "I'm sure that all you know this song."

As the band started there chords, Finn started singing.

_"They call me Arthur, Ruler of Camelot.__  
__I'm a demigod, got a team of Knights.  
Got a sword name Excalibur, legendary damager.  
Everyone knows I'm the round table manager.  
Lordship, had a courtship with a broad named Guenviere,  
She's a little cute but I fear  
My Chief Knight Lance he's got the hots  
For my fair maiden, a crush of sorts.  
Don't want to rush to conclusions  
But when he's around it's a little confusing.  
Cant tell if she's faithful but I'm getting a vibe  
That she's cheating on me and sneaking behind.  
My back should I put lance on the rack?  
Interrogate him does she want to marry him?  
I hope not hope it's my imagination  
'Cause I'd be crushed if she really likes him._

_"I love her."_

Puck cam in then with, _"I love her, too."_

Rachel, looking a little confused sang, _"I'm caught in between both of you."_

Puck: _"Author got played."_

Finn: _"I feel betrayed."_

Rachel: _"From dark ages to present days._

_"Arthur, yeah I met him at school  
He seemed real cool but he wasn't  
Said he'd treat me like a queen, give me everything I needed  
But he gave me nothing  
You may have a fancy sword, but up in the sack  
I'm feeling hella bored  
So I hit up my PC, online, to find a new boy toy to be mine."_

Puck, sang, smiling at the crowed then moving over to stand behind Rachel and stared dancing with her:

_"The name's Lancelot I break dance a lot  
Rolled up in my Caddy to Camelot  
Home girl hit me up, click, send."_

Rachel, laughing, danced with Puck, _"Want a royal DL girlfriend?"_

Puck: "_So hey Gwuinevere come and dance with me  
The smarted thing you ever did was take a chance with me  
Whatever tickles your fancy  
I punked that punani like Sid and Nancy... oh!"_

Finn he sang, watching Rachel dance with Puck: _"I love her."_

Puck: _"I love her, too."_

Rachel:_ "I'm caught in between both of you."_

Puck: _"Author got played."_

Finn: _"I feel betrayed."_

Rachel: _"From dark ages to present days."_

Finn: _"I love her."_

Puck: _"I love her, too."_

Rachel:_ "I'm caught in between both of you."_

Puck: _"Author got played."_

Finn: _"I feel betrayed."_

Rachel: _"From dark ages to modern days."_

Finn: _"I never thought Lance could be so wicked......I never thought lance could be so wicked. YT Cracker, straight out of Camelot."_ Finn ended the song with an upside down peace sign.

The entire Glee club started laughing and Rachel gave Puck a kiss on the lips when they sat down. Then whispered in his ear, "For some reason, I feel like Quinn should have sang that song instead of me."

Puck laughed and gave her another kiss before giving Matt a fist punch.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was short and probably didn't really make any sense, but I thought the song with pretty funny. I was thinking of putting Quinn in there to sing, but I like Rachel and thought she fit the bill okay too. So, tell me what you think, please review and I might write more...but probably not. Thanks for being awesome!**

**Love AwesomeEyes**


End file.
